


Gods Among Men

by TheGodofSmut



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Character Death, Complicated Relationships, Confusion, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Past Joker/Harleen Quinzel, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodofSmut/pseuds/TheGodofSmut
Summary: Loki thought he was just going to be banished to another realm. He didn't expect to fall for a murderous clown. He also didn't expect to be brought into a war over a couple of stones.





	1. Chapter 1

"Listen, Loki. Plead guilty to Father. He will make your punishment less severe if you admit to your wrongdoings." Thor said as he walked beside the guards who were escorting their prisoner. 

 "And then what? Be struck with a rolled up newspaper like a dog? I'd rather take the axe than suck up to Odin." Loki quietly snarled and Thor stopped walking with them and watched as his brother was brought before Odin.

Loki silently glares at the Allfather in disdain and the Allfather looks right back with disappointment. Odin exhales and fails to keep his gaze. 

"Loki, you've committed acts of treason, terrorism and manslaughter, nearly waging a war on an entire world. You lead an armed invasion and attacked innocent civilians. Do you deny these facts?" He asked, his voice booming over the entire throne room. 

"No, I don't." Loki answered. Two can play this game, you know. 

"Do you accept any punishment, effective immediately, of your crimes?" 

"Yes." 

 "How do you plead?" 

 Loki glances behind him to Thor, who is waiting expectantly. He sighs and looks up at the Allfather. "Guilty."

 There is a faint look of relief in Odin's tired and aging eyes. He stands and taps the ground with the end of his spear. "I, Odin Allfather, hereby state that the accused, Loki Laufeyson, will be banished from Asgard for eternity. He will be cast out to another realm with only his magic. If he tries to come back to Asgard, he will be executed immediately." 

Odin gestures to the guards to take Loki away and they do, taking him to Heimdall. Thor approaches his father and kneels before him. 

 "Thank you, Father, for letting my brother live." He said.

 "I've done nothing for you to be thankful for, Thor. I only did my duty as the Allfather." Odin responded, sitting down. Thor stands up and nods before turning to leave. 

Meanwhile, Loki has already been sent to this other realm and arrives on a dimly lit street. The symbol from the Bifröst is permanently burned into the street. Loki looks at it briefly then up at the night sky before taking in his surroundings. It appears he's in a city, similar to the one he led the Chitauri to. There are people walking around, busy going on with their own short lives. Their lives are just a mere second compared to Loki's. It's why he doesn't mingle with them. 

Loki decides he needs to blend in if he has to stay here for eternity. Thankfully he wasn't stripped of his magic. With a subtle golden glow sweeping across his entire body, Loki's clothes transform into an all black suit. 

He walks around, noting each and every detail of his new home. There are stores, apartments, restaurants, banks, clubs. Is the Allfather sure he hasn't banished Loki to the same world he invaded? 

He needs a place to stay. He decides to stay for a few nights at a hotel for the moment as he figures out where he is and what to do. He also just realized he needs money. He could probably just conjure it up with a little magic, if he knew what currency this place has. No problem, he'll just settle for some innocent pickpocketing. 

Loki views his potential targets. Ah! There's one. A man walking down the sidewalk in a dapper suit. He probably has some cash he could afford to share. Loki goes over to him, walking towards him casually. He bumps into the man, taking his wallet in the process. The man looks at him in disbelief as he keeps walking. 

Loki opens the wallet to see how much money he has. A couple hundred by the looks of it. Who just carries this much money with them? Oh well, it's Loki's now. 

He finds a hotel, which looks more like a motel with its shabby appearance. He enters it and walks up to the clerk. Leaning on the counter, he gives the lady a charming smile. "I have nearly 400 dollars here, how many nights can that get for me?" 

"That'd be at least five days here, sir." She answered. 

 "That's more than enough time, thank you, my dear." He said. 

"It's no trouble." She smiled as she passed the paperwork to him. Loki looks at her with a charismatic grin as he signs his signature on the paperwork. Her cheeks flush red and she turns away. She grabs the key to his room and gives it to him. 

"Thank you, dear!" He said as he takes it and heads for his room. On his way to his room, he passes a tall, muscular woman with short hair and no shirt, just red swastikas covering her breasts. Odd, but not the weirdest Loki's seen. 

He reaches his room and unlocks it. It's fairly decent, just a few tears in the wallpaper and dust on the furniture. Loki closes the door and leans against the queen-sized bed as he thinks. 

If he's going to live here, he's going to have to live like everyone else. That means doing what they do. He has to be in the same world he invaded, it's exactly the same! Same buildings, same inhabitants, same structures. This doesn't make sense. 

Loki sighs and sits down. He leans over and buries his face in his hands. Looking up, he decides to leave to go out into the city. He opens the door but quickly shuts it just barely when he hears a voice. He peers out through the crack of space and sees a tall figure come out of a room a few doors down. 

The figure looks male based on the broad-shouldered body shape. He has a dark purple suit and a hat which obscures most of his face from Loki. He seems to be talking to the tall woman standing outside his door. The woman salutes him and goes inside the room while the man leaves. 

Loki opens his door more now and walks out, passing that room cautiously as he leaves. he doesn't know who that man was and isn't sure if he should worry about it. Right now, he just wants to see more of this suspicious world. He gets outside and wanders about the city. 

He comes across one of the many nightclubs there are. He gazed up at the neon sign, which have the four suits of a card deck. He half-grins in interest and goes inside the club. It's dark, with purple and green strobe lights shining everywhere. Loki looks around; there's a bar in the back, an area nearby with tables, and a section closed off by dangling gold strings with luxurious couches. 

There are dancers spinning around on poles, and people gathered around them throwing money at their feet and sticking them in their clothing. 

Loki walks towards the section with gold strings. He pushes them aside and sees the same man he saw leave the hotel room sitting on the couch with a group of people. They all turn their heads to look at him, as if they were judging him. Loki gets a clearer look at the man now that he doesn't have his hat on. 

His face was covered with scars, and his eyes were an ominous red. His cheeks are chiseled and his jaw is sharp. His hair is the color of grass, strands dangling in front of his eyes. His nose is pointed and slightly crooked and his lips are dark red, with a small chunk missing from the bottom lip. 

Loki feels a firm hand on his shoulder. It's a bouncer. Loki thinks he's going to be removed. The man with the green hair grins and raises his hand up to stop the bouncer. He obeys. 

The man leans back and pats the spot next to him. Loki comes over and sits next to him. Grinning widely, the man looks Loki up and down. "Trying to get in with the cool kids?" 

"Not exactly." Loki answered, giving a sly smirk. The man laughs loudly and slaps his hand on Loki's back, making him flinch. 

 "Heheheh, I know, you're just here to look at the bitches wiggle their tail feathers?" He asked. 

 "I wasn't thinking of that." Loki said, taking a glance at the women on the poles. 

The man turned more serious now, and Loki wasn't sure if that was a bad thing. "So what are you doing here?"

"I just moved here. I wanted to check out what this place has." Yes, just keep it simple, you don't have to explain everything. 

The man regards him with a brief scrutinizing look before laughing again. "You have to be crazier than me for wanting to move here, haha!" 

 "Wasn't up to me, really," Loki smiles a little and looks at the man. "What's your name?"

 "Sorry, lambchop, I don't fuck on the first date." He said. It confused Loki, and he thinks that the other man must have seen it because he's trying not to laugh. 

 "You must be living under a rock if you don't know who I am." He said. Loki shrugs innocently and the man dramatically places his hand over his heart in mock offense. "I'm the Joker, even though I'm not all that funny." He chuckles and he brings the glass of alcohol that was on the table to his lips and takes a sip. 

 "Oh, I don't know, you just need to find the right audience." Loki laughed. It makes the Joker almost spot his drink.

 "I like you. You've got class." He points his finger at him and Loki swaggles his head in agreement. "So I'm just about to leave, you wanna hitch a ride?" 

 "Well we are neighbors, technically. The hotel?" 

 "Oh, so you're the guy Bruno told me about. Nice to meet you, kid." The Joker grins mischievously as he holds out his hand. Loki looks at it briefly before shaking his hand firmly. 

"It's good to meet you, too, Joker." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Loki..." Joker said as the two of them walked down the hall towards their rooms. "You ever heard of Batman?"

 "I'm afraid I haven't. What's a Batman?" Loki asked.

 "Picture this: a 200 pound man running around with a cape and a batsuit. Sounds insane, right? Oh, but that's not all. Then he names all his shit after him. Batarangs, the Batmobile, the Batcave. Talk about an ego." Joker laughs. 

 "What does he do?" Loki was intrigued, if you will, at this man Joker was ranting about. This information could be useful later. 

"Oh, he just goes around the city kicking ass and ruining schemes for world domination." Joker answered casually. 

 "Sounds like somebody I kno- er, knew." Loki said. He's going to have to get used to not having Thor for a foster brother now. 

Joker looks at him with a wide grin that seems suspicious. Before Loki gets to ask why he's smiling, he says, "How long you staying in this dump?" 

 "I think the dear lady at the desk said something about almost a week." Loki answered.

 "Hm." The clown chuckles mischievously and Loki wants to know what havoc Joker has in mind. "We could play Ding Dong Ditch!" 

 "What is Ding Dong Ditch?" Loki asked curiously.

 "Don't tell me you've never heard of Ding Dong Ditch! It's only the grandest of pranks! You run up to door of someone's house and ring the doorbell before running off, leaving them to wonder just who disturbed them. It's delightfully evil." 

 "But there are no doorbells here, nor are there houses." Loki said.

 Joker pinches the bridge of his nose. "I  _know_  that! I was just explaining the game!"

 "We never played a game like that where I come from." Loki looked at the clown and he looked back. 

 "Well I guess I'll have to show you some other time!" Joker laughed. They stop at his room and before he goes in, he says, "I'm not staying here that long, I'm leaving tonight. I've got things to do." 

 "When would you come to see me?" Loki asked.

 "Whenever. I'll let you know. Gotta phone number?" 

 "A...phone number...?" 

 "Yeah, a phone number." 

 "What exactly  _is_ a phone number?" 

Joker gives an exasperated laugh as he grabs his hair. "Here, just take this." He hands Loki a flip phone. "Should be simple enough for you to use." 

"Is this what you use for a phone number?"

 "Yeah, just flip it open and press the numbers. Look, I'll even give you my number to try." Joker takes out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and writes down his number and hands it to Loki. 

Loki presses each number accordingly and soon they both hear Joker's phone ringing. He pulls it out and stops the ringing. 

"You've got the phone with the number so I'm just going to pack up and leave, okay?" Joker asked as he goes into his room.

"Alright." Loki answered, his eyes staying on the clown's room as he walks to his. He gets inside and closes the door, leaning against it as he looks at the piece of paper. He smirks a little before going to his bed and laying down. 

.....

Loki wakes up to darkness. He doesn't remember falling asleep. He just closed his eyes for a moment. He looks around. Has...this hotel room always had such nice decor? Those curtains look like they're made of silk. 

He sits up and before he wraps the satin blanket around his shoulders, he sees his wrists have shackles. He frowns at them. There's moonlight shining through the windows and Loki stands up and walks to it. When he peers out, he looks on with surprise. 

Asgard? 

What is he doing in Asgard? 

Soon, surprise turned into disappointment.

"Oh, it's just a dream." He said, walking away from the window. When he glances back, he squints. Looks like a small dot in the air. That's weird. It's getting bigger. Soon he can make out a shape. It's...a person? The 'person' comes in through the window and Loki moved back to a safe distance. 

It's... _Thor?_

Goddammit, even in his dreams he can't get rid of the oaf.

"Loki, Father is asking for you." He said.

 "I don't feel like going." Loki yawned.

"Loki!"

"Fine, I'll- wait a minute, this is my dream! I can do what I want! Screw off, Thor." 

Dream Thor said nothing and Loki sneered at his power in the dream world. "If you'll excuse me, brother, I have to find out what's going on." 

He walks past his brother and leaves the room. He steps out into the hallway, which has transformed into the throne room. Odin sits on his throne looking down at him. 

 "Loki, you've been a bad child. You will  _never_  be the king of Asgard!" He yelled. 

 "Nope, not staying here. Come on, dream something else." Loki said. He tries to think of something, and the throne room fades into the nightclub. 

 "Much better." He told himself as he looked around. Dream Joker was lounging on the couch with his arms behind his head and his legs crossed. Loki walked over and sat down beside him.

 "What's up, doc?" Dream Joker asked, giving him a wink and sleazy grin.

 "Nothing since this is a dream." Loki answered, looking at the clown.

 "Dreams are so overrated. They're just figments of our unconsciousness, bringing up the deepest and darkest parts of ourselves. That's why I prefer drugs, kiddo. They take the pain away and hoo hoo, they sure give you a rush! Snort in a bad boy and ride the roller coaster, eh?" Joker laughs, holding up a straw and gesturing to a pile of white powder that was not on the table before.

 "What is this?" Loki asked. Not like he was gonna get an answer. It  _is_ a dream, after all. He's also not too keen on trying whatever that stuff is. 

"That's the good stuff, kid. Good ol' Snow White." Joker kneels over with the straw and snuffs the powder. He shudders and giggles. 

 "I think I'll pass." Loki responded. 

 "Suit yourself, baby." Dream Joker coughed. Loki closes his eyes for a moment and the setting changes when he opens them. 

 It's...pitch black. Loki sighs. Also was he just called baby? By  _Dream Joker?_  He's not sure if he should be offended or not. When will this end? Sleep seems to last  _forever._

"I wonder if I can conjure something..." He said, staring into the abyss. He thinks for a moment, and a tiny white kitten pops in front of him. He holds it in his hands. "Aw, heh." 

He thinks more, and the kitten turns into a snake. But it glitches and he's holding a Dream Joker and  _oh gods he's naked good grief by Odin's beard-_

Loki startles himself awake and thanks every god that he's not holding a naked clown. 


End file.
